The processing of sticky dough types such as gluten-free dough commonly leads to the build-up of pollution caused by dough remains sticking to surfaces interfacing with the dough. Pollution is unwanted in any circumstance, but especially in case of mass produced dough products, where pollution of the machine surfaces requires short cleaning intervals resulting in lower production yields. Sticking of the dough may be prevented by applying a strewing material between the surface and the dough. The material may be flour, or a (gluten-free) alternative such as starch, rice flour, wheat flour. This method however only works for conventional dough compositions. For the processing of sticky dough types, large quantities of strewing material are needed to prevent sticking, which quantities result in an unwanted change in the composition and/or consistency of the dough.
Dough rounding, a process suitable for producing ball-shaped dough pieces that may be baked into rounded breads or buns, is a process that especially faces the formation of pollution as it commonly involves the rolling of dough pieces on a surface or between multiple surfaces.